ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Connington
Nathaniel Connington is the fourth born son of Ronnet Connington (Called the Red) and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard for King Alesander I Baratheon, he was a prominent fighter in both The War of the Exile and The War of the Burning Brand the prior of which elevated him to the Kingsguard and the former to the position of Lord Commander. Appearance Nathaniel is tall and well built, with broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms that have been built up by years of combat. His face is scarred and weather beaten displaying his years with long greying red hair that he wears tied back and wrinkled features that he partially conceals with his short and well groomed beard. His face whilst old is fairly plain, with a strong jaw and piercing emerald green eyes that are said to be able to discern a threat from a mile away. Despite his years, he retains the look of strength and gracefulness from his youth and remains every bit the skilled knight. History Born in the year 309 AC to Ser Ronnet Connington (known as The Red). Nathaniel Connington was a strong lad, always able to best the other boys in the yard and could even go toe to toe with his brother Brandon, a boy who was not only five years his senior but also at the time a member of King Renly Baratheon's Kingsguard. His father seeing his sons prowess, sent Nathaniel off to King's Landing to squire for his brother Brandon and hopefully learn a thing or two about combat. This proved very fruitful and in the next few years Nathaniel would learn a lot from his brother, including how to fight with sword and shield (though Nathaniel would later take up a Mace for his primary weapon as was his brother's specialty) and would eventually be knighted at the age and six and ten by the king himself, after helping his brother hunt down a bandit group in flea bottom, known for cutting the hands off of small folk and later serving them up in bowls of brown. He would stay in King's Landing for a few years after this, aiding his brother where he could, but eventually, at the age of eight and ten, Nathaniel would, leave the city in an attempt to find his own way in life and hopefully, move out of his brothers shadow and make a name for himself. In the years between Nathaniel's departure and his return to the city, he managed to keep himself fairly busy, doing odd jobs for several lords, under the disguise of a hedge knight and even traveled to Essos to join a sellsword company for a few years, though he didn't stay long and returned home to Westeros soon after. He remained wandering up until the year 341 AC and the beginning of The War of the Exile, in which Nathaniel would return to King's Landing to defend his brother. He would fight in a few petty battles, but would not win any renown until The Battle of Rosby in which his brother was sent to lead the crowns army and retake the castle, however this did not entirely go to plan and Ser Brandon was slain by Arrec of the Burning Brand in single combat and Nathaniel seeing an opportunity donned his brothers armour and personally led the assault, hoping to get revenge on his brothers killer something that unfortunately did not happen. After the battle the king was so proud of Nathaniel's victory that he told him to keep his brothers cloak and that he was now a sworn brother of the Kingsguard. He would go on and lead several more battles in the war, though none of any note and would continue serving in the Kingsguard as his brother once had, learning the art of healing along the way from the Grandmaester, hoping that this would prevent anymore unneeded deaths. Nathaniel also fought in The War of the Burning Brand hoping to get revenge on his brothers killer, though unfortunately this was in vain as Arrec was slain by another man, a fact that still irritated Nathaniel to this day. During The War of The Burning Brand previous Lord Commander Ser Harrion Clegane was slain and Nathaniel was elevated to the position of Lord Commander. Timeline *309 AC: Nathniel is born the fourth son of Ronnet Connington. *321 AC: Nathaniel is sent to squire for his brother in King's Landing. *325 AC: Nathaniel is knighted by the king for aiding his brother in bring several criminals to justice. *327 AC: Nathaniel leaves King's Landing. *341 AC: Nathaniel returns to King's Landing to fight in The War of The Exile. *342 AC: Nathaniel is appointed to the Kingsguard. *356 AC: Nathaniel is elevated to the position of Lord Commander. Category:House Connington Category:Kingsguard Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi